


Not As Expected

by halfpastten



Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Licking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: When Alex saw the wild Machamp, he has expected an interesting fight in order to catch it.What he didn't expect was the Machamp to win.
Relationships: Kairiky | Machamp/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615384
Comments: 5
Kudos: 146





	Not As Expected

"Arbok, Bite!"

Alex watched with growing dread as the Machamp slapped his Arbok to the side. The battered snake stopped moving altogether, forcing Alex to retrieve it into the ball before Machamp could stomp on it. "Shit," Alex said, backing away - Arbok has been his strongest Pokemon, and the Machamp wasn't even _scratched_. He had no chance of winning this fight now, not without a potion. Cursing himself for his stupidity, Alex turned around and started to run. He'd left the path a while ago in search for a nice Pokemon to catch, and now the trees and thick underbrush were hindering his speed and movements.

It was probably laughable easy for the Machamp to catch up and grab the young man's backpack, flinging Alex back into the clearing.

"Ugh..!" Clenching his teeth, Alex rolled to his side, rolling up. This was bad. Really bad. He looked up and saw the Machamp approaching, it's four arms flexing in a show of aggression. Alex closed his eyes - he didn't want to see those big fists coming close when the Pokemon would inevitably pummel him to death.

But they never came. Instead of being beaten or stomped, he was grabbed. Hot breath ghosted his face - the Machamp was growling, irritated and still aggressive, squeezing Alex too tightly in its unrelenting grip, but... he wasn't dead. Alex opened his eyes, still shivering from fear, and saw himself face to face with the bulky Pokemon, it's head only a couple inches away from his own.

And it was sniffing him.

"Hey, uh..." Alex stopped when the Machamp growled again, muscles flexing. Biting his lips, he could only hang there and hope that the Machamp would lose interest.

It didn't look like it, though. With it's two lower hands the Machamp kept its grip, pinning Alex to the ground while crouching above him. The two upper arms framed Alex' head, big hands splayed across the mossy ground to keep the Machamp steady. The snout brushed Alex' cheek and neck as the Machamp continued sniffing him, and for the longest time, the Trainer could only lie there and hope for the best.

Then, after a couple of minutes, the Machamp shifted, dipping its head further against Alex's neck, almost nuzzling him. The young man gasped in surprise, then stiffened when a hot, wet tongue started licking his bare skin - his cheek first, then down the neck and even a bit under his loose collar. "Wha- stop!" he blurted out, wriggling in the iron grip of the Pokemon.

It did nothing to stop the licking - the Machamp just continued, until his whole neck and almost all of his face was wet with saliva. Coughing, he tried to turn his head away, to tilt his body to the side. He startled when the Machamp growled, deep and rumbling, and then nearly screamed as one hand grabbed his collar and started pulling on the cloth.

It was good quality clothing, but that didn't matter when a Pokemon like Machamp was involved. Like thin paper it ripped, exposing Alex' bare chest. He'd never been particularly muscled - he was just a normal 22-year-old guy, with a hint of belly and no six-pack in sight. The only thing that stood out on his slightly tanned skin was the dusting of dark hair that started on his navel and lead down under his pants.

"What the fuck!" he shouted as another kind of panic set in - not fear of death, but fear of something different. Machamp was sitting up now, one hand of four feeling Alex' chest up, a thick thump rubbing along the belly and down the hairy trail. It never occurred to Alex, what with Machamps all looking like males, but now that he could see the bulging between its legs... _how_ did they breed? "Fuck, no, no!"

His objections weren't helping. And he could've just as well struggled against rebar wrapped around his body, what with two large hands still pinning him down onto the floor.

"Machamp," the Pokemon said, eyeing the Trainer up and down. Its tongue darted out as its fingers hooked under the seam of Alex' pants. "Ma, Machamp."

"Fuck you!" Alex answered, his voice hitching up. The thought alone, of this... this Pokemon wanting to... Dread and heat rose up in him. Machamp was _huge_ , all muscles and with four seriously ridiculous arms. And shit, but its cock was pushing out of whatever pouch it'd been hidden before, as black as the markings around it. Alex stopped his struggling altogether as he watched with horror as the shiny, smooth head exited the slit, the thick and plumbing shaft following behind. The balls, heavy and sizeable, dropped last, and for far too many moments Alex couldn't help but imagine that thing plunging into him. A strange mix of absolute fear and nearly violent arousal hit him, leaving him speechless. Sure, he'd had dick before, but who'd heard of people fucking with Pokemon?

Who the fuck got _raped_ by them?

Machamp, seemingly satisfied with being out of the pouch, rocket its hips back and forth. The heavy cock slapped against Alex' tight. The rough texture of his jeans made the Machamp scowl, and yet again Alex felt his clothing ripping. He cringed away from the touch, from the hand pulling on his ruined jeans and pants, and gasped when it was done. "Champ, champ," the Pokemon grunted, rubbing its cock against Alex' now naked thigh, leaving wet trails of precum behind. With its free hand, the Machamp started feeling up Alex' arse, pushing a finger between the cheeks and against his arsehole.

"Oh fuck, no, stop- Ahh!" Still filled with both dread and arousal, Alex couldn't help but squirm against Machamp, his own cock plumping despite his unwillingness in the matter. "Oh, ouch!" He flinched, harder this time, his body tensing up when the Machamp tried to bury its thick finger into him.

Grunting again, the Machamp huffed and, for the first time, relented his grip on Alex' body. Before the young man could make away, however, he was simply rolled over. The upper hands grabbed his torso while the lower pair spread his arse cheeks and Alex was panicking, because he was sure he wouldn't survive that big of a cock just like that, he had to get away, he had to...

"Oh," he gasped. He would've slumped down if the Machamp wasn't still holding him up on all fours.

There was a tongue between his arse cheeks, pushing against his hole and _inside_ it, wriggling around like the worlds most agile dick. Alex' own cock sprang to attention while his knees turned to Jell-O, and with a whine, Alex pushed against the intruding tongue because this felt _good_. "Fuuuuuck," he said, his voice an unsteady whimper, his hips helplessly rocking back and forth, cock humping empty air. But his arse was deliciously filled with hot, wet, moving goodness. It was still hella weird and _wrong_ , being tongue-fucked by a Pokemon, but the way Machamp was eating him out Alex forgot to care. "Oh shit... oh fuck, fuck, that's the spot, unghh...!"

He was a trembling mess when Machamp finished its preparation, only held up by its strong hands. Shuffling closer, the Pokemon swiftly closed the gap between them, its own breath ragged now. Alex moaned when he felt its thick cock grinding against his ass, his own cock needy and dripping between his legs - he didn't know anymore, didn't know if he wanted this or not, but his body was all in for it, hot and aching, his arse too empty.

Still, he bit down on a sob when the Machamp started pressing its cock into him. The head alone was just so _big_ that it burned all the way in. It was too much, like pure heat in his arse, with Machamp's chest pressed against Alex' back, a heavy and threatening presence. He felt caged in, being held as the Pokemon started rocking into him, its cock slowly burying deeper, burning hotter. By the time Machamp was balls-deep inside, tears were dripping down his face and his arse was on fire - but his cock was still rock-hard, dripping with need, and it felt just as good as it felt bad.

Hands shifted around, holding him steady, gripping his hips. None of them touched his cock, but as the Pokemon started to thrust in earnest it didn't matter. Feeling the thick shaft _moving_ inside him, feeling the cock brushing and prodding his prostate with each motion was... it didn't make him feel less violated, didn't make this acceptable, but it felt fucking _good_ , like electricity through his every nerve. His eyes rolled back as Machamp kept on rocking into him, and the sounds the Pokemon made, the panting and grunting, the hot tongue frantically licking his skin, the way those fingers on his hip would leave bruises...

Alex came, cock untouched, his semen hitting the ground at record speed. The orgasm rolled over him like a tsunami, first flexing all of his muscles into an aching mess, then leaving his limp body behind, gasping for breath and oversensitive. It made the Machamp pull him closer as it started to fuck him with harder, shallower thrusts, barely pulling out before slamming its hips against the swell of Alex' arse. The last few rocking motions were more akin to a spasm as the Machamp released an outcry and its own semen deep into Alex' arse, hot and wet and so, so much. Its cock was twitching with each pump, but soon enough, Machamp calmed down and pulled out, letting Alex fall down on the mossy ground.

It was hard to move - he just felt so tired and ached all over, his arse still on fire. He could feel the Machamp's semen starting to drip out of his gaping hole, but he didn't have much energy left. Maybe the Machamp would leave now - he could wait a bit, gather some strength and then make his way to the closest city...

He blacked out and didn't notice big hands grabbing him yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after - or something like that. ;)  
> I actually had to research if Machamp wears some kind of clothing. Turns out, it's a natural marking, so they run around stark naked. Thus, the pouch and cock situation.
> 
> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


End file.
